goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
BloodRed Wings
Started season 24 taking over a league-run team's 1-5 record. The BR wings went on to finish 32-6 with the lone loss due to the infamous season 24 "training and medical room lockout" resulting in the entire team being rested for the season's final game. They continued their dominance of tier 5 opponents into the playoffs where they won league the Cup for League 3107. Season 25 saw the Wings promoted to the Eight-Seven-Seven in tier 4 where they got off to a rough start going 2-3 versus their primary opponents and lost to a league-run team as well for an 11-4 mark, fifth amongst the six primary franchises. While disappointing to the Wings and their fans, it wasn't unexpected as they rated 6th out of the 6 "privately-owned" franchises on most if not all scouting reports. The loss to the league-run team must've done something however, as they then went on an unprecedented tear winning 23 straight to end the season, including winning all 5 key games against privately-owned opponents. This netted them second seed in the playoffs and a cushy 1st round matchup against a league run opponent. The first round sweep was only a matter of taking the ice, but the second round would be their first true test. Home ice proved to be pivotal in the matchup with the vaunted Oshawa Trashers, a tier 3 team the season previous. Despite losing key players Bendell and Perkiss in the first game they took that at home in 3OT. Game 2 saw an even more critical loss as 50-goal scorer Isak Iwasaki was knocked out for the remainder of the playoffs to join Bendell and Perkiss and they lost at Oshawa. Game 3 saw completely revamped lines take the ice, and eventually they wore down Oshawa to advance to the Finals. Unheralded Del Staley scored the series-winner late in the third in dramatic fashion. Going up against a rested Transformers squad full of talent was looking daunting, despite the BloodRed Wings 2-0 regular season record which account for half of the Transformers' total losses. The regular season Champion (and heavily favored odds-wise) Transformers also held home ice but this proved a reversal of rd 2. The BR Wings won both games on Transformers' home ice, including a shockingly easy 5-2 win to clinch the Cup. The Eight-Seven-Seven Cup was indeed a Cinderella story. Season 26 sees the Wings in tier 3 a couple seasons ahead of schedule and this could be a down year for the young team. Using monk-like fiscal restraint, the team emerged from from season 25 worth over 137 million. Plans were to complete the stadium out to 15k seats and then add additional training, medical and practice facilities while retaining this tight policy and sticking to developing their own kids. The team has but 3 players over the age of 25. However, some of that may have to be put on hold, as the team will absolutely need to add more payroll, much more and much sooner than GM Steve Lidstrom had envisioned. With the season beginning tonight, coach Sclezo and the boys will be under the spotlight. The front office may not have planned to be at tier 3 this soon, but now that they are the attitude is, 'might as well stay'. Transactions - Team assembled early in season 24. With a fortunate bounty of young skilled players in the expansion pool, the front office found a perfect fit in league 3107. It was especially plentiful in terms of big, talented, and high upside dfensemen, most of which had additional skills as well. All of them were young. The Wings took advantage of this not just by stocking themselves with high potential youngsters, but also selling the very talented Stanton Hollinrake for 5 million and a package of Valerian Popov and Milton Neiner for 3 million-bith excellent players in their own right. All of them big d-men. Several early signees were cut before the end of the season and Merle Antwine was eventually not retained as coach. Original team arena, the Sanguinarium, was demolished as the Wings moved into the Chop House several games before the playoffs. Season 25 - Scelzo hired as coach just a few games into the season. Wings sent $6 million plus fan favorite dman Pafko Phernetton along with Ronny Colbaugh and Tarentiy Larionov to tier 5 for goalie Haylan Sitosky and Kristopher Sulkowski. The trade was panned a bit at first given the pricetag, but both players showed up well and fit the team system. Pablo Polian was cut to make room to sign Winston McMaster shortly before the dealine. Individual Highlights- Season 24 sees Boyce Sjulstad lead the league with 38 goals, while fast-learning William Uc leads in points. Season 25 saw the BR Wings' Isak Iwasaki lead league 877 with 50 goals on the regular season. Category:Teams